America's Greatest Comics Vol 1 7
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Dr. Ratte * Desmond * Baldy * Other Characters: * Dr. Chauncy Kiddin Locations: * ** *** * Kiddin Castle * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Rod Reed | StoryTitle2 = Bulletman: "The Killer-Diller Killers" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Carl Formes | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Rod Reed | StoryTitle3 = Balbo, Boy Magician: "The Missing Rabbit" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Rod Reed | StoryTitle4 = Commando Yank: "Danger At the Dike" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Vandermeer Antagonists: * Baron Glutz Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Rod Reed | StoryTitle5 = Mr. Scarlet and Pinky: "The Riddle of the Runaway Room" | Synopsis5 = According to Mr. Kronkheit, the janitor, Brian Butler's office building once had a "room 913" right there on the same floor as Butler's office, until ten years ago. A very haphazard investigation leads Mr. Scarlet and Pinky to the conclusion that office #913 was simply walled over, for concealment, while the tenant, Mr. Rattlepate Ep III, served a prison sentence. The missing office had been a dentist's clinic, and was a front for a diamond smuggling operation, shipping gems concealed in sets of false teeth. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Rattlepate Ep III ** his gang * Dopey Leo ** his gang * another gang Other Characters: * Kronkheit, janitor * * * Locations: * , on ** Park Building, Room 912, Brian Butler's Law Office ** 8 Doop Street, hoodlum hideout ** 8 Foop Street, hoodlum hideout ** 8 Goop Street ** Chemical Plant Items: * large open vat of nitroclycerine | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Phil Bard | Inker6_1 = Phil Bard | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Rod Reed | StoryTitle6 = Minute Man: "In Berlin" | Synopsis6 = War refugee Jonas Progg left behind art treasures worth millions when he fled Europe, and now that loot was adorning the palace of Herr Goebbels. Minute Man travels to Europe, and parachutes into Berlin during an Allied night bombing raid. Encountering and neutralizing several Nazi soldiers along the way, Minute Man finds and breaks into Goebbels' mansion, and steals back all of Progg's paintings. Minute Man escapes from Europe piloting a stolen Nazi bomber. Progg sells the recovered art, and uses the proceeds to buy War Bonds. Gen Milton has meanwhile forgotten to provide the cover story for Pvt Weston's absence (without leave), and Weston is put on punishment detail, shoveling out the stables. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * General Milton Antagonists: * ** Herr Gerst ** ** Adolf Hitler Other Characters: * Jonas Progg Locations: * U.S. Airbase in * U.S. Airbase in * ** Items: * priceless paintings, sliced from their frames Vehicles: * many Allied 2-engine bombers * motorcycles and staff cars * one German 2=engine bomber | Notes = * Cover date is "Spring 1943". * Last issue for Minute Man. After this America's Greatest Comics runs for one more issue, then ends. * Last issue for Mister Scarlet. ** In "The Riddle of the Runaway Room" Mr. Scarlet and Pinky both get head-konked unconscious. This is Mr. Scarlet's ninth cranial concussion, and Pinky's sixth blunt instrument head trauma. ** Mr. Scarlet keeps matches in his emergency belt. | Trivia = * The first page of this issue's Bulletman story was reprinted in Men of Mystery #80 (2009) by AC Comics. | Recommended = | Links = * Read the complete issue at the Digital Comic Museum * America's Greatest Comics #7 Spring 1943, entire issue }}